2 Little Mice
by Noizs-buttock
Summary: (WARNING: BOY X BOY & ORIGINAL STORY/CHARACTERS) Scott's life is the pure definition of shitty and hopeless. He's been born and raising in the slums with a gang called G.P. However, once he's forced to take on full responsibility as leader after his "Father's" sudden death, revenge, lust, and betrayal fall upon his shoulders in an instant. And hell, was just the beginning.


2 Little Mice

Short Story/Long BL

(Drama, action, romance, tragedy)

Chapter 1

"Sky's with Ravens"

"Two little mice, run, run, run. The bad men are coming with their, gun, gun, guns. And if you can't, hide and tell, so the bad men can… burn in hell." A little boy the age of six repeated a melody in a corner next to his mother and brother. His mother is freezing cold, but his brother still had warmth. A door opens and a man with mud stained boots stepped on the orphan's parent.

"Will you shut up before I shoot you?" The hooded figure spat and walked back into the room, slamming the door.

The boy's eyes were nothing less than tired. He looked down at the woman. He began to wonder what it was like to be as cold as her. The boy wiped off the spit with his sleeve and began to sing the melody once more. Not a minute after another hooded man came in with a pistol, holding it up to the boy's brother. "You think the man was joking?!"

Gun shots flare in a dark alley way, then fade away in the dark as an echo.

11 Years Later –

"It's a beautiful day in the Georgia city, today is going to be partly cloudy with a lot of sunshine, that pretty much sums up for the rest of the week as–" A silver haired male lay stretched out on the sofa, holding a remote towards the TV.

"It's never sunshiny here." He gawked at his reflection on the television screen; his pale green eyes reflected no light in them, only his messy blonde hair that was in desperate need for a haircut. He had a face of a student but the knowledge of a roofless criminal and a heart the color of coal. And at times he finds himself quite churlish.

His phone was buzzing in his golden hoodie that was thrown on the floor. Pulling up his weight, we hobbled over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Scotty! Where the hell are you?" Scott had to put distance between his ear, but the loud cursing and heavy panting was still audible.

"I'm at the bar, I just got done eating and watching TV. Did you know the weather is–" He was interrupted by a now cussing running man over the phone.

"Boy, does it sound like I give a shit about the weather? We need you here; we're being jumped by the Brown Grizzes!" Scott was taken by shock. The Brown Grosz has always hated the Golden Phants also known as the G.P. and the G.P. has always hated The Brown Grosz. Not just because they've been rivals for years, but because they have nothing in common. The Grosz's are rich, have full families, big houses, and go to outstanding schools. While the Golden Phants' are broken homed, one parent to orphan, street rats that don't have anything else but their group.

"Okay Big T. I'll be there. Where are you?"

Scott hung up and threw on the golden jacket, flipping the hood over his head and running to the door. He stopped in his tracks to grab a golden pistol next to a worn picture of a woman hugging two infant children. The multiple creases of folding and unfolding was evidence of its old.

Scott stared at the woman with two blonde children in her arms, she was smiling while her infant under arm pit was dazing off at something, probably saw a shining light off in the corner. And the other shoving his fist in his mouth, he knew that had to be his brother. As he returned his gaze to where the woman was in the middle, he muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry, Leona…" Scott snatched the pistol and ran out.

Busting through the back door of the gang's bar, he hopped on his motor–bike and rid off to the jumping. As he rode there he could hear the sirens of police and ambulances, that were almost as loud as his dried pulse, thumping away at his neck like a drum. He prayed Big T and the rest were alright. Losing one of them would be like losing a family member.

Gang members were being shoved into police cars, others being carried into hospital trucks with their hands over the area they've been shot. None of them were wearing gold. Scott sighed in relief.

"Sky, Ya' son of a bitch, you came! Hee hee!" He looked over; Big T was pressing his side leaning against the wall. Sky ran over to the grinning old man.

"T!" As Scott ran to him he looked at Big T's hand, a soaked red rag was against his hip. "Who capped you?" Big T looked down at the bloody rag, snorting.

"What? This, boy? Nah, I've had much worse. Beside the bold ass is going behind a whole bunch 'a metal." His wrinkles moved up next to his navy blue eyes as he smiled.

Big T, to Sky, was like a true father and role model. Ever since he was young T has always had the same the care free "run before walking" attitude. It was difficult for others to take him seriously. He was the first person to bring Sky into the gang known as Scott, his inherited nickname. Big T was also the first to bring two orphans off the streets and give them a place to live.

The T stands for Tim, he likes to be called Big T because it makes him sound tough. At home, however, he'd prefer any name, even Papa T.

The old man suddenly looked up and pointed over Sky's shoulder. "Hey, there he is!" The grey haired grandpa chuckled again.

As Sky looked over his shoulder he was waved over by another silver haired boy that looked almost like him. The boy had big eyes that showed his greenish pale color. Long hair, but it was pushed back with pins, letting pieces of hair touch his cheeks. His skin was almost as pale as his hair, except for the dent in his left cheek. Without that dent he'd look the same as his brother.

"Hey Sky, you missed it! We could've taken those Grizzes if someone didn't go on calling the cops." Scott grinned at his younger brother.

"Raven, don't you know that everyone on the streets knows not to call the cops on us? It must've been those spineless Bears getting scared, calling the cops on their own fight… Pathetic."

Raven laughed and nodded. "It's probably because Papa T was pointing a gun at 'em."

After the police were done questioning them, they let them off with a warning and drove off into the night. The G.P. usually hides out at the bar, it's placed in the deepest part in the slums. Big T, Raven, and Sky run the shop, and apparently live in it.

Ever since Scott was little, the bar had always had a scent of sweat, beer, and wood. The wood was the most uncomfortable scent in the bar. It was like sniffing a warehouse full of freshly cut trees with a nest of lit cigarettes. A man's place if he hadn't said it better. Brown boot prints were a common thing to clean at the end of the day as well as picking up cigarette butts and cleaning ash trays.

"Papa T," a blonde haired child looked up. "Why do you continue to run this bar?" T smiled and looked in a daze. Breathing slowly and calmly while cleaning a table.

"Boy, I've been here ever since I was your age. I was taught by my old man, and my old man was taught by his old man. So I guess I have to teach you so you can grow up to teach your brother, Hm?" The man looked down at little Scott and smiled.

"But what if no one learns? What if no one owns the store anymore?"

T crouched down, patting his slender back. "Then no one will have a place to go to find…"

"Find what?"

"Find a home..."

Till this day Scott remembered that conversation with Big T. He wanted to run the bar with T and Raven, so they could be like a family. Even though he hardly knew his mother and all he remembers is her first name, it was like she was still there. Big T said it was pointless to believe in such superstations, that the dead are… dead and are never going to stick around to point out directions. For that idea alone, it infuriates Scott.

The front door opened, Scott's day dreaming was interrupted by a man in a heavy coat heading out. "Going already, T?"

"H-huh? Yeah I need to go out." The old man's voice sounded weak.

"Are you okay, Pa?"

His quickly head raised up as if the he'd never been called that before. As he slightly looked over his shoulder, Scott could see a faint smile, reassuring, but fake.

"Just…going out tonight," Reopening to door he walked out. "Watch Raven." Sky got up from the bar table and walked over to peek in the back room. Raven was how he usually was at night, sleeping on the couch. He sighed, and after a few minutes he turned back to sit down at his table.

Scott suddenly paused; his eyes widened as he spotted a boy sit at his seat. _How the hell did he get there? _He thought. The boy sat wearing wet muddy shoes that made foot prints on the floor. He also had a muddy jacket on; Scott looked closer to find that the boy himself was completely covered in dirt.

"Um, can I... help you?" The muddy boy immediately stood up at the sound of his voice.

"I'm waiting for someone, if that person is here then can you tell him Chris is here?" Startled by his boldness Sky jumped.

"…Okay, who're you looking for?" The muddy boy smiled and looked down at his pocket as he dug in it.

"He goes by the name of Big T, but his real name is Tim Anders." Scott pulled back again, this guy was creeping him out already. Although Big T seems like an outgoing person, he's actually the opposite. His tough grimly old futures makes him look less of a goof and more of a roofless serial killer. His introverted actions added to his face is a one way ticket to solitude.

"Listen, whoever you lookin' for, it's not T. Big T never talks to anyone outside of our family." Although his face was completely masked in mud, he could see his jaw line tighten. The quietness between them was interrupted by the back room door opening.

"Scotty," Raven yawned. "What's the noise?" Rubbing his eyes, he paused with one eye open once it made contact with the mud boy. "Who the heck…?"

After what seemed like hours of explaining, the visitor stated only that he wanted to chat with T, he later introduced himself more properly. Scott isolated himself in the lounge, polishing his pistol while his brother gave the dirty boy clean clothes and soap.

Soft knocking came from the door, which wasn't locked. Raven knew never to come inside of a room when the door was purposely shut. "Hey…He's going to sleep here for tonight." Scott grinded his teeth, trying to bite his tongue of anything that might roll off his mouth and attack Raven.

"But… here!?" He lost grip of his tongue. "Pa said not to let anyone in the bar when he leaves!"

"He also said to treat others the way you want to be–"

Scott quickly interrupted his brother, flaring more rage over the door."–Treated! I know, but your fifteen now, Raven you have to be more tough. That means, throw away that nursery rhyme bullshit!"

Raven quickly retorted. "Shut up, you know that reminds me of Leona, and she would've done the same thing, Scott!"

He huffed, continuing to polish his golden pistol. "What? Listen to nursery rhymes all day? Grow up."

"No! She'd have a fucking heart!" Booming footsteps sounded away from the door. He just sat there facing the door in shock. The pistol fell to the floor, for it slipped out of his trembling hand.

Scott has never heard a curse word slip out of Ravens mouth before, Raven has always been afraid of offending his brother. As the eldest, his brother showed him as much respect as he did with T. Scott fully reclined on his chair, crossing his feet on the table. There was knocks at the door.

"Listen, Raven…" The door opened slowly.

"Nope, not Raven." As soon as Scott saw him his stomach twisted. He even hated his looks, it was too… normal.

He had short glossy wet hair that covered his forehead. His hazel eyes wandered around the trashed room. He was average height and slender in weight. He wore Raven's favorite tannish green gun shirt with worn out jeans. Scott observed his tone, he looked well enough to pack a punch, but not enough to hold a fight. Most of the G.P. are either muscular or skilled at pulling a trigger. Raven and Sky, however, must stick with gun training and looking out for the fort.

"Then who are you?"

Grabbing the fallen pistol off the floor Scott set it in his lap. The boy sighed while sitting down on the sofa across from Sky.

"My name is Christfer."

"Chris got it." Scott said, rudely abbreviating the name. Chris calmly stared at Scott's polished gun. "She's a beauty, isn't she?"

He nodded, turning his head away to look up at the celling. "So, is Raven your twin or something?" Chris whispered. Or, thought he did, he was actually speaking in a hushed mumble.

Sky exhaled and drew up his back. Just who was this guy? "Yes and No." He finally said. "When we were younger we looked exactly alike, even though I was two years ahead. Raven was shot in the cheek when he was little and managed to live. That's why Raven has a dent in his left cheek. And if Big T, the man you're looking for, didn't save us hood rats we would've died..." Scott paused, his heart grimed with the slight remembrance of that night.

"My brother being the first." He finished.

The dent in Raven's cheek only bothered one person. Scott. Raven grew into it, and eventually excepted it. He treated it like a blessing for being alive, like fate didn't want to take him just yet. While Scott treats it like a curse, a forever reminder of how real that day was, how close to death he and his brother actually were… and how his mother died.

Scott looked back up at the brunette. Chris turned his head to him with hazel eyes wide open.

"I'm… sorry I asked."

"It's no problem to me."

"So… you don't know your father?" Chris sat up and leaned in with a sudden spark of interest. "Why? Where is he? What'd he do?" Scott slammed the pistol on the table.

"Just shut up," Breathing heavily, he fell back down to his seat. "Just… don't want to talk about that bastard. I just… want to one day have a chance to take this pistol," Grabbing it off the table slowly he held it up for Chris to see. "And blow that disgusting piece of shit's brains out."

Chris froze and felt the unnoticeable beads of cold sweat roll down his forehead, he was trapped starring at the hatred burning in the silver haired boy's eyes. He didn't know half the things this boy had been through and if he was ever in his shoes he'd probably feel ten times as much pain.

As he stood up he shoved the pistol in his pants. "Get some sleep, Chris. If I see you tomorrow and you're not gone… I'll kill you." The door slammed shut.

Chapter 2

"New kings"

Scott slowly opened the door to find out that the brunette was no longer there. He sighed, setting the second unopened beer on the table, and drinking his in his hand. He laughed softly.

The front door sprang open with additional stomping like a marching band entering the front door.

"C'mere pups! T's home!" Big T carried multiple boxes under his arms that smelled of new store food and liquor, some of the smell had brushed onto the man and left him smelling like sweat and rust. Raven grinned with excitement rushing down the old wooden steps to Big T. Scott slowly walked down the steps, still drinking the can. T looked up at him, his smiled widened pushing his wrinkles.

"There he is! Hey, right after I finish unpacking we've gotta talk, son. Man to man."

He nodded and went into the back room, sitting down on the light brown leather couch, Scott watched the news. There wasn't any other channel but cooking shows, news, and pointless talk shows. Raven enjoyed cooking shows as much as Scott settled with news, with it being the only thing he could watch.

"Papa, let me help!" Raven bursts in ebulliences with his tail wagging a mile a second. Raven's head tilted sideways like a curious dogs' once he turned his undivided attention to the luggage. "What's in the boxes?" Scott turned up the volume to block out the conversation.

"–Thanks Tony, breaking news, a sixteen-teen year old male run away was found missing last night by family residents. The scene was described as 'quiet but too quiet' and police officials discovered foot prints walking away from what looks to be a body dent in mud. As far as the authorities know, he fell from his room window. If you've–" Big T's large body blocked the way of the screen, turning it off.

"Hey, I was watching that."

T looked over his shoulder sheepishly. "Ah… I know, boy. Your brother is unpacking so I'd thought have a chat with you, remember?" T hobbled to the sofa and eased into sitting down next to Scott. "You know… I ain't getting younger. I run slower, I can't see from far, and I keep getting holes in me from every shoot out."

A heavy whistle came from his flared nostrils, reaching in his coat pocket for his packet, T pulled out a cigarette. "Listen here boy, you're the eldest, that means responsibility comes to you faster than that boy in there unpacking." Balling up his fist, T pounded on his chest. "You need to toughen him up, he's too weak to hold a gun, and you know that. You're a clever, Scotty."

Scott looked down at his trembling legs, he'd never imagine a day when he was this nervous near anyone, near Big T. Somehow, he knew where this was going. "You want me to lead the group don't you, Pa?"

Big T sighed, blowing out smoke, and nodding as he reclined back on the sofa. "Yes boy, you have to become a better me."

Scott snapped his head towards him, his eyes already burning. "No one can be better than you, no one!"

T snatched the cigarette out his mouth and snarled like an angry dog. "Well then you might as well try, damn it! I can never repay the stuff I've done, the innocent people I've killed," He hesitated and failed to swallowed the remorse hidden deep inside him. "And the pain I've caused... All my sorry old ass can do is look back and regret. You're still young, you have a chance to lead this group in the opposite way that I have been leading them into. So don't you dare say you are not better than me, 'cause you are Scotty." After a moment of silence, Big T's eyes relaxed, he put the smoke back in his mouth and leaned back. His voice calmed and settled back to normal.

"I'm getting too old for this, and you can see that. We all knew that one day you will be leaving the fort and leading the gang. Today is that day."

Scott hesitated to open his mouth, it felt as if pins were stabbing his throat. "W-what?"

"You heard me boy, you're now the new leader." Opening his tired navy blue eyes he flashed a smiled at him. "Besides, after your party I'll be running an errand by myself. I want you to know that I'll be gone for a while."

The news was sinking into his pale skin already, leaving? Could Scott even survive a day without Big T, let alone a week? A ray of clouds doomed over Scott's head and weighed down heavy on his shoulders. As until this moment, he was responsible for the mafia's life.

Raven busted into the room grinning happily, his fluffy blonde hair bounced as he ran down the steps to them. Big T bend over, looking passed Sky.

"Papa! I'm done unpacking."

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." T chuckled, extinguishing the cigarette in the ash tray and leaving little baby grays behind.

"Oh, Shoan and Rock called, they said they want to come over next week to have 'a good old G.P. party', but why are we throwing a party?"

Scott quickly turned to Raven, then back to a now grinning Big T.

"Raven, Scott is the new Boss."

Raven's green eyes widened, a smile showed on his face.

Half of the gang was invited to the bar. Shoan, Rock, Lil' John, Rose, Shoan's ex-_girlfriends_, Mick, Jacky, Sam, Jennie, and more. Each and every one of them came for Scott. They even gave him presents, not the best, some were even homemade, but Scott didn't mind, presents are presents. The Golden Phants are more than just some gang, they're a family. Everyone knew each other, everyone loved each other, even if they hated each other, they'd still have each other's backs, and that's what Sky was proud of.

When the party was over Big T went on the road for this "errand" that he didn't bother explaining, while Scott was sitting at a bar table marveling at his presents. As long as Big T would return home, which he promised, there wasn't much to worry about, he tried to think.

He stopped and looked up to the _thud_ at the front door, it was way too early for Big T to return, and way too late from anyone else to be knocking on the door. He studied the door for at least several seconds before he realized who was staring back at him, his hands went numb and let the notes and rings fell on the table.

A hooded figure was standing outside in the rain. Sky rushed to the front door, opening it quickly. The hooded boy walked in and pulled down his hood. "Miss me?" Chris smiled and turned to Scott, this time, he wasn't covered in dirt but rain water. "Did you see me on the news?" Scott took a second to recall watching the news, and then it sprung back into his mind, the runaway boy.

"You're that missing rich boy?"

Chris laughed sitting down at a table. "What a funny way to put it, but yes, I am the missing person." He raised his hand, motioning Scott to the seat across from the table. Scott sat down. This was the second time today he felt nervous enough to clear his throat countless amounts of times. How was he supposed to talk to him after he threatened his life? He doesn't even know why Chris came back in the first place… then it dawned on him.

"If you're looking for Big T, he's gone on an errand for a few days." Scott knew he got a bull's eye just by looking at Chris's changed expression, his jaw line was tine around his edges and flexing slightly, it made Scott think like he wasn't the only one who was completely nervous. "What I said yesterday, I'm not actually going to kill you, so…"

That's when an unpredictable chuckle came from Chris. "I kind of figured since you let me in."

"Why'd you come back anyways?" Scott blurted.

Chris blinked several times at Scott before answering. "It… just gets boring living up there, and I'm not alone when I think that. I'm guessing that's why they join groups to mess with people down here, for fun." That hardly answered Scott's question, he'd noticed that, and went along with the change in subject.

"You know about the groups?" He asked.

Christfer nodded, glancing out the rainy window in the pitch darkness, he sighed. "This place is going to shit, Scott."

Scott wondered what it'd be like to be with city people. Individuals that are so bored they turn to harming others for enjoyment. He hated them all, every last one of them. Chris turned his head towards Scott as if he heard what he was thinking. "You hate me, don't you?"

Scott huffs a small laugh. "I'm not going to lie, at first I couldn't stand your guts… but," He paused, trying to find the right words. "I guess I just misjudged you."

"Oh? Is that so?" Chris smirked.

"Yeah, we're alike in our own way… You and me."

Chapter 3

"Shifting Skies"

Nights around the same time he first came, a brunette would always visit the bar and a silver haired boy would always welcome him in. It was constant now, almost like a routine, never a night it should be broken. It seems the more Chris came the less it was about Big T, like he'd come only for the company of Scott. And as much as it pleases Scott to know he has someone other than Raven to trust, it frightens him, because if Big T were to come back and he gets his long waited conversation, Chris will no longer have a reason to return.

He woke up to the sound of crashing. Scott grabbed his pistol next to the worn picture of Leona and sprinted to the noise. Gripping the gun tightly, he quickly raised it at the person in the kitchen.

Raven turned around with his hands in the air, his voice shuttering in fear. "S-sky don't shoot I just dropped some of the dishes!"

Skylar sighed of relief as he tilted his head back and he lowered his weapon. Raven really needs to grow up.

"Don't do that, Raven." Scott said while he skimmed him up and down and shoving the gun in the back his jeans. Raven had been wearing a raggedy apron with grease circles and batter smudges, his shirtsleeves had been rolled up over his elbows and instead his sleeves having white batter on them, his arms did. The smell of flapjacks and eggs drifted in the air and glued itself on Raven's hideous apron. Scott himself was beginning to smell like cooking oil, and didn't stand anywhere near the stove.

"Why are you cooking?" Scott finally said.

"Papa T called and said he's coming home right after he jumps some Grizzes. So I thought he'd might like some–" The alarm went off, Raven looked down at his once flap jacks burning on the stove, panicking he grabbed a bowl filled with water, then threw it over the pan… Not once thinking about turning off the stove first. Scott closed his eyes, rubbing his headache, that's when his eyes pinged back open.

"Wait, Raven. Pa is going to jump The Brown Grosz, when?"

Scrapping the coal off the pan and into the trash, he replied. "Around night. He said they had to plan it when they least expect it." Scott was feeling restless; he couldn't just wait around fettling his thumbs. He also had to prove that he's tough enough to be a leader, when all he really did was pass the responsibility to Shoan. Scott hopped up, grabbing his golden hoodie he spun around to the back door.

"C'mon Raven, we're gonna help them."

Raven turned around, his hoodie was thrown at him. "But big T said–" His brother was leaving him behind. "Ah, Wait!" The two brothers went out the door.

It felt like hours went by. Raven parked the car far enough to see the building but not get caught. So far no one was there. No one even guarded the front door. The two were waiting for Big T's jump signal. Two flash light flickers for all clear and one long flicker for go. There was no sight of any of the signals. Scott looked down at his watch, it was around the time Chris would visit, and to him, being with Chris was way more fun than boringly waiting for some jump signal. "Raven." He looked over at his younger brother. "I'm going back."

"What? You never miss out on a good jump. You feeling okay?" Raven's eye brows lowered in concern.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling tired is all. You know what to do, right?"

Raven nodded. "Wait for Pa to do his famous signal and drive up to the building and surround it with the others. That way when they try to run we can block n' catch 'em." Scott grinned.

"That's my boy."

Raven dropped him home and immediately turned around.

When he went inside, he balled up his golden hoodie while releasing heavy puffs of air. He turned to see a familiar face sat down at table.

"Hey, ready to go?" Chris said casually and stood up.

"Go where?" Scott set his hoodie on the bar counter, following Chris out the door. Chris grinned while looking back at him.

"Have you… ever went to a fair before?" Walking to his rusty maroon truck, he lifted up a bag of small pebbles and two paint ball guns. "Let's ride."

The fair was crowded with people, noisy with the screams on rides and singing at the concert. Chris and Scott pulled up behind the concert and snuck up the stairs that lead to big letters that spelled "Dance". The boys carried the pebbles and the paint ball guns behind the letter N, both getting on their stomachs and pulled out the guns.

"Okay, now all you have to do is put a few pebbling in the paintball ammo slot and–"

"Fire, I know."

Chris took a minute to flash an impressed grin at Scott. "Ready?"

"Ready." They both closed one eye and looked threw the gun lens. When they fired, they hit people in the leg and forehead with pebbles. It was sickly entertaining, but tonight a bunch of Brown Grizzes were at the concert, and they were the boy's target practice. Scott ran out of pebbles and paused, then started laughing hysterically. Chris joined in. Sitting up the two tapped their knuckles together.

As sun fell, Scott sat against the metal wall drinking a beer with Chris. "I wish my dad would take me here more often." Scott looked over at Chris and snorted.

"Least you have a good dad."

"No, he'd just buy me things. He never actually spent any time with me. He was either being busy with his job or going somewhere." Chris looked over to Scott, making sure he was listening; Scott tilted his head back while drinking the can, nodding. "He says that its business trips, but my mom would call his job and they'd say there wasn't any trips scheduled. It's hard–"

Scott slammed the beer at his side, his tone sharpened. "You have it easier, Chris. My dad let those men take us, he let those men shoot Raven, he let those bastards kill my mom." Chris looked down at his can, rubbing his finger pad gently around the brim. Scott had noticed that whenever he'd get worked up on his past and start complaining, Chris would listen, either uncomfortably or passively. Though that action just throws more flame to the fire and Scott doesn't know why.

"That's why my gang and I are going to hunt his ass down… and when we do, I'll kill him myself. I don't want to just sit here and do nothing but complain about my daddy problems, I want to do something!"

"You have a gang?" Chris asked, obviously trying to change the topic.

Scott blinked and again, went along with it. "Big T made me Boss of the Golden Phants." Chris averted his eyes and narrowed them, trying to remember why the name sounds familiar. Sky sat up and looking down at Chris. "Okay, well I have to go. Raven gets mad if I stay out too long. He'll think I'll start trouble."

Chris huffed a small grin. "Isn't that what you already did tonight, _Scotty_?" Scott felt his face burn fifty shades of red just from having his name said so casually, so smoothly, like Chris had been practicing to throw him off by ten thousand meters. Was that… normal? Chris stood up with him and dug in his pocket. "Want me to drive you home?" The sound of juggling keys came shortly after.

Scott smiled and shook his head. "No, the bar's not so far and I know my way around." Dear God, what was he thinking? The bar is two miles from the city, and rather than accepting the offer he'd prefer setting his feet up to brutality. He hadn't thought of the consequences until after he said it.

Sky walked down the quiet street when he heard tires screech. Turning his head over his shoulder he saw his brother's car drives towards him. It slowed next to him. "Scott! Pa, he's hurt," Scott's mouth instantly went dry, just as his heart rate scrambled across his chest. He wanted to open his mouth but it was sealed shut by his cramped jaw. "No one was at the jump." As he instinctively rushed in the car, it swerved around and drove to the building. Scott dialed a number, holding the phone up to his ear it answered.

"Y'ellow?" A southern, middle aged man's voice answered.

"Shoan! Why wasn't anyone at the jumping?" Raven winced at the pain in his ear from the yelling of his brother.

"Whoa, whoa jumping? T didn't say anything 'bout no jumping."

His dull orbs widened. "W-what? He said that he was going to jump the Grizzes." Raven stopped at the building from before. Big T was slouched against the wall holding his stomach.

"The Grizzes? Even I wouldn't miss out on that," Big T coughed blood. "He probably faked it." Scott hung up and ran out the car with Raven.

The two cried out at the same time. "Pa!"

The old man slowly raised his weakening head. "Ah… there are my boys, you're late y'know." The twins both kneeled down to next to him.

"Papa T… you're okay, were gonna bring you home and I'm gonna warm up your flap jacks I made." Tears ran down Ravens eyes. "And the three of us… are going to take care of the bar like a family, remember?" Scott moved T's hand, he had multiple bullet wounds, his stomach was bleeding out too much to stop it.

"Raven, how'd you know I liked flap jacks?" His smile faded quickly as he hacked blood. His eyes already looked dead, Scott could hardly see his reflection and assumed T was not looking with his hearing. "From now on… you have to keep making me flap jacks for breakfast, y'hear…?" The weakening man turned head to Scott, gripping his arm tightly. Tears filled his depthless eyes.

"I'm… sorry I… couldn't teach you. I'm s–" The old man's grip loosened around Sky's arm, falling to his side. Big T's head slumped on Ravens shoulder, getting blood on his shirt.

"Scott… what do we do?" Raven's voice quivered as he wraps his arms around theman that was. "Scott…"

"Let's… go home Raven. Let's go back to the bar."

"And what? Leave him here while we go live happily ever after?" The sound of thunder broke in the sky. Rain was dumped from above, washing the red off Raven's cheek.

Scott branched out his open palms and gripped Raven's shoulders. "What the hell else can we do, die with him!?"

Raven lowered his head, slowly shaking it. "Fine…"

The thunder cracked against the sky again, raining heavier on the people from below.

As they walked back into the bar, not a word was spoken between them. Not even in the car. Raven slowly walked upstairs to his room, quietly shutting his door. Scott grabbed a bottle and stomped to his room. Slamming his gun on Leona and the kids, he fell back onto the couch. "Damn it Raven," He groaned loudly. All he felt was fury toward the Grizzes. If not for his self-control he would murder the Boss who was in charge Brown Grosz and everyone in it. He just had to keep his promise to Raven, to never kill someone without a purpose. Though it was hard to think Big T wasn't a purpose.

Minutes later he heard something hit against his window. Scott sat up quickly, walking to the noise. As he looked down he saw a brunette shooting at his window with pebbles. He raised it up and shouted down to the brunette. "Chris, what are you doing here?"

Chris lowered the paintball gun. "I have to tell you something!" He yelled up. The silver haired boy couldn't hear, and Chris didn't want to yell too loud to alarm people. Scott looked around his room for something he could throw down. Digging through his closet, he found his old lasso rope he used to play with, on his tenth birthday Big T gave it to him. Scott hasn't really found it all that entertaining, or useful… till now. Running back to the window, he threw it down to the brunette.

Chris smirked up, climbing up the rope to the window. Pulling him in, Scott began rolling up the rope. "You know, you could've just gone in the front door." In response he just laughed, throwing his drenched jacket on a chair. Scott turned to sit down on his bed. "So what did you say?"

Chris sat across from him. "It's about my gang." A random image of T flashed in Scotts head. He sat up quickly. Sky couldn't bear to think about gangs after what happened.

"Let's not talk about this."

Chris looked up, confused he questioned. "Why? What happened?" Scott's hands trembled at his sides.

"He's dead." His voice cracked, he was almost surprised he could make such a sound.

Chris stood up, wrapping his arms around him. He didn't know who exactly Sky was talking about but all he wanted to do was comfort him.

Scott's trembling stopped as he looked up at the hazel eyes. To him, this is the first time he actually looked at Chris's eyes. Scott noticed the light green waves next to the hard brown, like calm wavering currents, how they were staring back at him with worry and tenderness. It was heart aching just looking at them.

He could feel the arms around his waist tighten, as the steady breathing of the brunette got closer, eventually brushing against him. It was like electricity, painful and blood rushing. Scott opened his eyes when he realized what it was he was doing, and separated their lips with a forceful shove.

"What the hell?" He shouted in a hushed tone.

"What?" Chris casually said while wiping his mouth with his wrist.

"You… you just!"

"Just what?"

"You know what you did!" His once pale face was now bright red, Chris grinned.

"What, this?" Christfer grabbed Sky's shoulders, quickly reeling him in and kissing him. Scott banged on his back with balled fists and grabbed at his shirt but hadn't made anything better, just worse.

"M-mm." Eventually his grip on Chris relaxed, his arms dangle to his sides, as he allows his mouth to open and his head to bob to the rhythm of the kiss.

Chris immediately took notice to how Scott was new at this. Twice Scott's teeth would bump his, or Scott would accidently nip down at Chris's tongue when he'd lick his mouth. Though, the mistakes only made him look cuter, and that's when Chris was going to burst from the response he was given, Scott wanting him.

Wobbling forward, Chris slightly bumped Sky's knee enough to fall backwards on the bed, with their lips still connected, Scott moved his hands to the Chris's chest and pushed up.

"Wa…" –He took a break to breath– "Wait, I can't do this, too many things are happening at once." Christ, he was beginning to sound like a girl. They stared at each other in silence and their heavy breathing was all that filled the empty gape of words.

In that short amount of time, Scott had wondered why he didn't state the fact the he wasn't into men, or he was still a virgin and wasn't intending on giving his first to one. Chris's eyes looked away like he had read all of the thoughts circulating in Scott's head then shortly turned back.

"Well…let me help you forget."

Scott was speechless, he shoved the brunette off to the side. "Chris, why are you even doing this?" Chris grabbed the blonde's chin, forcing his emerald orbs to make eye contact, and once he got it he hesitated to speak.

"I know but… I'm doing this because, I love you." He leaned in repetitively kissing him while saying the words. "I love you." Kiss "I love you." Kiss, kiss "I love you." They slowly went back down.

"Scotty… do you trust me?" He asked. His heart pouted rapidly as he slowly lowered his hand in Sky's jeans. The sensation Scott felt in this moment was indescribable to him. His throat tightened and burned along with his face, it felt as if he'd forgot how to speak completely. Of course he's done this to himself times before, but having someone else, a man at that, do it for him left him breathless.

Scott managed with a tamed groan, clinching his teeth as the brunette started groping. "Answer me." Chris demanded harshly, kissing up on the burning neck.

He was getting addicted to the sweet taste on Scott, he wanted to lick and embrace all of it. Head to Toe, but their bodies were way too impatient for teasing. The second the warmth on Chris's lips touched the soft pale skin on Scott, he would instantly be granted an adorable moan in response.

Chris paused; he suddenly felt a cool slip that ran down his fingertips. As he pulled it out of Scott's jeans, he could see clear liquid through the darkness. In exhaustion, Scott rolled his head to the side, trying to recover his breath. Chris pulled down Scott's jeans then bit his sweet inner thigh, his tongue still tingling from the bitter sweet taste and eventually forgetting what taste was after it went numb with desire.

"Just relax Scotty…" His hot breath swept over Scott's twitching thigh. He lifted his lips so they were barely touching his skin but his nostrils flared and blew hot air onto him, scorching his skin. As slowly moved across, he stopped until his nose touched Scott's shaft and wrapped his mouth around it. Scott's hips released a single powerful buck that nearly sent Chris off balance, he moaned and squirmed, kicking comforters to the cold floor. Scott felt him shift a little and reposition his right to fondle his chest and his left to probe between his cheeks.

That's when he felt them, Chris's wet fingers, entering him, toying him, stretching him. It was so uncomfortable. He didn't want that. He didn't want that _in_ him. It was bad enough his perked nipple was enduring the tormenting as his hole. Scott peeled one eye open, not even noticing when he clamped them shut and saw Chris's thick arousal waiting eagerly between him legs. Waiting for Scott. As he conjured the metal image of what it could do to him he trembled with fear.

But the thing is, he could've spoken out and said no. Much less show a signal of discomfort. Yet he didn't. He just quieted his lewd moans and clinched the pillows. Was it his curiosity that was allowing Chris to take this far? Or was it simply he didn't care about pleasure, but the person who was doing it. Suddenly a flame sparked in Scott's cheeks, to his stomach, and to his dick that miraculously sprung upright. That's when he felt it. He truly felt it. The pleasure–his answers. He felt as if his body was being torn into billions tiny pieces.

And then… he came.

Chris grinned touched the fluid that landed on his cheek. Scott's face was hard red, his chapped pale lips parted, his long blond lashes casting shade on his cheeks with his hair beautifully pointing in several different directions. Though it was his eyes that told everything. Curiosity, love, pleasure… Just a moment ago he was shivering in fear like a child. Now his body flinches at his touch, giving him complete control of the wheel. Chris couldn't even pretend to comprehend what Scott was thinking… It was beyond arousing.

Hovering over Scott, he grabbed his thin pale legs and gently guided them around his hips. Chris was going to do it right, slow and steady. He wanted to make Scott's first the best. He then bent down to brush his hot lips against Scott's ear. "Do you trust me?"

Scott raised his arms, folding them on his neck.

"…Yes…I trust you." Without hesitation Chris slid in him.

Chapter 4

"The Truth"

His eyes pinged open, and it wasn't Chris's faint puffing that was the cause, but the bright sun. Scott winced and blocked the brightness with his hand; he forgot to close the window last night. He looked over, Chris was facing him in bed, still sleeping. Scott rolled over, flipped open the covers and swung his feet from underneath the covers to the floor.

He noticed after he stood up the small purple marks running down his torso, this was his first time seeing hickeys displayed on his body. The second he rubbed them his face grew hot. That night, that one passionate night, Scott could never imagine something so pleasurable… and painful. His hole still throbbed like he was sitting on thorns. And whatever the hell possessed him to go along with it died off and left him with the drained feeling in the pit of his gut. He didn't need to touch under his eyes to know they were swollen from the major amount of crying done last night, but he did anyway.

And what he felt as he let the pad of his index finger glide across his puffs didn't surprise him. It was an episode just standing up. As he walked–_limped_ over to his window to close it, he saw Chris's jacket on the carpet.

Sky froze, his green eyes wide open.

Chris opened his eyes to the clinking of a gun. He sat up swiftly. Scott was sitting on the end on the bed; his hand trembled as he pointed his pistol up to Chris.

"S-Scotty?"

"When were you planning on tell me?" His voice quivered.

"Tell you what?"

He held up the Brown Grosz jacket, throwing it at Chris's face. "You're a part of the Brown Grosz?" Scott yelled. Chris snatched the jacket and looked down at it as if he'd never saw it before, then back at Scott. This was what Chris wanted to tell Scott in the first place.

They are supposed to hate each other.

"I trusted you! You even… did that to me." His tone slightly lowered. "I thought we had something in common… I started to lo…" Scott gripped his gun tightly while raising his sharp voice. "But you lied to me!"

"I know," He sighed. "But what I said last night was true, I am in love with you."

"Cut the bullshit! How the hell am I supposed to believe you now?"

"You don't have to!" Chris yelled back. "Just let me talk to Big T and you'll never see me again."

Scott could've chocked on Chris's words right then, the way he felt, he wouldn't surprise him. _So this is what all that was about…It was never about me._ He painfully thought, but he couldn't show it on his face.

Scott's eyebrows sunk and he grinned, lowering his weapon. "Big T? Big T… he's dead. He died yesterday before he could make it back. Your gang shot him."

"That's a lie, they would never kill him."

"What the fuck makes you think that?" He snorted.

"I'm his son,"

The gun hit the floor; Chris's face was dead serious. Silence filled the room until he continued to speak. "He said that he was going on a business trip again, so I decided to follow him. But he wasn't going a trip, he was going here, the bar." He looked the shocked blonde in the eyes.

"That's why I kept running away from home, to find him, to ask him why he was lying to Mother." Chris reached out grabbing Scott's hand, clasping it tightly with both of his. "Then I… I met you… and Raven. At first I thought he went to this bar because he was having an affair, or getting drunk, but he was neither." He paused, still looking in Scott's eyes. "He was taking care of you… wasn't he?"

"The T you knew and the T I knew are completely different men, Chris." Chris nodded repeatedly kissing Scott's hand gently, successfully sending shivers throughout Scott's body in remembrance of last night.

"Let me explain, please. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Go to hell, you fu–…!"

As Chris tugged on his arm, he let Scott bump into his bare chest before he kissed the blonde boy softly, slowly, savoring the flavor of his lips, right then he knew he'd had him.

"Scotty…" Chris softly spoke between the kiss, holding him tighter. Scott's tousled blonde hair slightly shifted as he tilted his head into Chris's lips.

There was suddenly a sound of the door creaking. Scott quickly turned his head to see his brother in the door way. The lovers forgot they were still in the nude. Scott shoved away from Chris and grabbed a blanket to cover himself.

"R-raven, no I..." Scott had absolutely no words to say in this situation, his panic rate raised when he noticed the uncountable amount shock and betrayal in Raven's eyes, and how he backed up slowly. "Raven please, it's not–It was a mistake!" His little brother ran out the room, running down the long hall.

"Fuck!" Scott snatched his jeans and pulled them on and limped towards the door while holding them up to his waist. "Raven…!" Sky yelled. He zipped up his pants and quickly chased after him.

Sky heard loud crashing in the kitchen he poked his head in. Raven was pouring batter in a small mixing bowl, spilling it everywhere on the floor and counters; he then rushed and sprayed water in the bowl messily. "Raven stop!" Raven sobbed throwing it on the overly heated pan. Scott rushed to turn it off.

"No!" Raven raised his hand and pounded on him with the mixing spoon. "Don't touch it, don't touch me!" Scott tackled his brother to the floor holding his arms behind his back. "Don't touch me!" He squirmed in Scott's hold, trying to pull his arms from bondage.

"Don't…" was the last thing he said before breaking down into a sob. It took more than a few minutes for Raven to calm, once he did he started breathing slowly. "Papa T said to make him breakfast…"

"…Raven, I don't think Pa can eat them anymore." Scott said evenly. Once he was sure he was done, Scott released his brother's arms. Raven curled his arms next to his chest.

"Papa…"

"Scotty!" Chris ran to the kitchen door fully dressed. The blonde was sitting against the cabinet next to his brother who lay sobbing on the floor. The kitchen was wrecked; a mixing bowl full of batter shattered on a pan, the sink water was running with powder still side it, eggs and milk were splattered on the walls. Scott looked up at Chris and smiled faintly and full of exhaustion.

"You…should go, and never come back here."

His heart dropped, his face ran cold. "W-why?"

"You got what you came for, information on Big T. Well he's dead. Go home to tell your mom and move on. There is nothing else for you here, sorry."

"Scott, I thought you trust–"

Scott squeezed his eyes shut as if Chris's presents was a nightmare that would go away with a blink of an eye. But the feeling won't. Even if that presents is gone the memory of it is still deeply embedded in his brain, and that's what pissed him off the most. "Get the fuck out of here!"

Chris slammed his hand against the kitchen wall, storming out the back door.

That evening the house remained quiet. The kitchen was cleaned but a boy was still on the floor, now sleeping with a blanket around him. The TV was on in the back room as the leader of the G.P lay on the couch watching it. This time, the visitor that would knock on the front door never came, and will continue not to. Suddenly the phone rang on the table, Scott reached over to answer it.

"Scott."

"Aye! Just the person I wanted to speak ta'! Listen, I need you to come over to my place. I've got something to… tell you." His voice lowered as if he was tired.

"Shoan, this really isn't the time."

"Sky, please."

Sky sighed heavily over the phone; he looked over to the kitchen and whispered. "Fine. Meet you there in ten minutes."

Shoan's house was in the Subs, which means he wasn't poor or rich, but making it through. He didn't have the desire to be rich in the first place. He'd rather hang out with the Goldens than to sit on a high horse along with everyone else in the City.

Scott drove up to the house. It was a huge sized three story home that the Golden Phants hid out in, but to everyone in the city it was "average." Just by looking at it in his car he could see smoke from cigarettes pour out the half open windows. He could hear the music blaring from inside as shouts and laughter followed. Scott got out of the car and went to the door.

He banged loudly. "Hey open up!" The door opened immediately, a tall broad shoulders man holding a pistol opened the door. He was wearing a golden hoodie with the hood down, showing his bald head.

"Man who the f–" He bit his tongue when he realized it was Scott. "My bad, Boss. Come inside."

"Yeah… Thanks Shiny." As Scott walked in the house, it smelled exactly how he thought it would, like smoke and sweat. That's basically the smell of every house party Shoan would have. Girls from different gangs would come over to his parties just to dance. People hung out on the stairs talking while others sat on the couch. Some danced on coffee tables or was drinking in the kitchen. Either way the house was full of people.

"Hey, if it isn't Sky." Rock called him over while his arms were full of middle aged women. "Did you come to enjoy yourself? You kind of look lost there, kid."

"Yeah, I'm looking for Shoan."

"Ah, Shoan? He's on the third floor in his library. No one should be up there."

Scott nodded and was just about to turn around to go upstairs until one of the girls under Rock's arm waved at him. "Come back later to have some fun with us, cutie."

Deep down Scott felt, oddly, _nothing_. This has never happened before, Sky has been known as the lady killer not too long ago, but here it is, a beautiful woman hitting on him and he's stuck with a feeling of awkward. It was like after _"that night"_ with Chris he had come out a completely different person. Scott hadn't the slightest clue what he'd say to her, but he had to say something to keep his image.

Scott held back, smirking charmingly. "Ladies, you know I would love to have fun with each and every one of you, but _Pebble_ over here would get jealous. Right Rocky boy?"

Rock's lips tensed into a thin line, his face was aggressive until he snickered and busted out laughed. "I love this kid!" Scott grinned as he winked at one of the girls, then continuing going on his way. While walking, he felt like he might have over played it, either way he was glad that was over.

As he walked down the brown carpet to the next set of stairs he went past people the halls, groups of women chatting, beer and wine bottle glasses on the floor, and lover's embracing each other on the light tan sofa next to the stairs.

Pacing by the lover's made Scott feel even more uncomfortable. He shouldn't be complaining, since that was him not too long ago. Scott shook his head, thinking it was best to forget about Chris completely.

He approached the Library. The room was completely brown and tan. Books towered over the two chairs and the one sofa in the room. Scott opened the door wider to see Shoan leaned up against his wooden brown desk, making out with a woman from the party. Her leg slowly rubbed against his side while the other wrapped around his leg. Her nails dug in his shirt, clinching it in her hands.

Scott sighed, leaning against the door; he raised one hand and knocked twice on it. "Knock. Knock." He said.

Shoan peered over his shoulder and the woman tilted her head past him looking at Sky.

"Ooh. Well aren't you a cutie?" She purred, completely forgetting she was still holding Shoan. Scott glanced at her briefly then to Shoan. The situation was starting to grow annoying.

"Well I'm here. Now are you going to hurry up and talk or are you going to continue to play with your… _meat_?" It was like the spice was rolling off his tongue, it took him a while to realize the bafflement in both their faces. Shoan turned his head back to the woman who was still staring at Sky with hungry eyes, even with a fairly blunt insult that was thrown at her face.

"Baby, go downstairs and enjoy the party, okay?"

Stealing a final kiss, she fixing the straps on the tight leather dress she wore before strutting to the door. She stopped at Scott and put her hand on his shoulder, leaning into his neck. "Bye, bye pretty boy." She softly blew air on his neck sending a warm shiver up his spine before walking out. Well, at least he knows now that not all of his taste for women had been destroyed by Chris.

Shoan's white shirt was half buttoned, showing the red kiss marks on his chest and neck. Scott grunted and plopped down on a chair. "Really?"

Shoan laughed softly, grabbing a bottle of wine he sat down with Scott. "Her name is Vinita; she's a part of that Mexican gang called Mircolance. She can shoot faster than she can get a man in her bed."

"You being one of them." Scott said as if it was time wasting enough. The truth is, he didn't know what he was in the rush for. Perhaps he wasn't ready to face people yet. _Dear god_, he's acting like a high school girl after a break up. It's not like Chris and him had anything to begin with…right? Scott knew by now Shoan could see the frustration in his eyes, but he didn't say anything, just passed him a glass of wine a few servings more than his.

"Okay, okay. I'll get to the point." Shoan is an intelligent person, even though his speech is deep southern and he makes unnecessary abbreviations. He keeps books enough to fill any gap in his shelves, and he's read every single one cover to cover.

Ever since he was young he'd have reading glasses on, that's probably why people think he's so smart. His big brown curls slightly cover them as he tilts his head to the side. He always keeps his hair in a sloppy pony tail, to keep them from going into his eyes too much.

Shoan grinned raising a glass to Scott. "So you finally became the new Boss. How does it feel?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Scott swirled the red wine as it was merely a play thing to him. To think that watching the expensive red liquid make waves in his glass was more entertaining than listening to him, must've infuriated Shoan. "…Just tell me why I came here."

Shoan sighed heavily, pushing his wine on the table. "You really want to know? Fine. It's about Big T." Scott slowly lowered his drink from his mouth with his curious eyes newly placed on him. Well, now they were moving thinks along. _That wasn't so hard, was it?_ Scott thought.

"Years… and I mean years ago, he had two families. One was raised in the slums and the other was raised in the cities." Shoan's throat tightened, holding back the words that were to come from his mouth. "The… family in the slums… had a hit on them. The mother from the other family probably found out about him raising someone else's kids, so she forced him to... get _rid_ of them."

_Heels echoed against the alley walls, alongside was the sound of her exhausted panting. Her children's crying lured the men that were chasing her. She needed to find him, no matter what, she needed to find him. Just so he can take the kids. She almost there. _

"Her name…" Scott muttered.

"_There she is!" Footsteps ran–_sprinted_ towards the mother who was stuck in a dead end, she shoved her kids in a corner. _

"Her name?" Shoan hesitated. "Something like… Leo…Leona?"

_Gun shots made the mother fall down facing her children. The two men opened a door and went inside of it, leaving the children with the now cold woman. _

Shoan sat down on his desk, a painful expression shown on his face. "What else do you know?" Scott sat up, barking at him. "What the hell else are you hiding? What else, tell me!"

Closing his eyes, he tried to speak with the best composure. "Big T… is your real father." Scott held onto his chest, falling back to his seat. His heart felt like it was tearing inside him, his eye's watered.

"N-no…no. Y-you're lying. Big T isn't…"

"He ordered the hit to take care of his other family, Scott. I don't know how it happened, how you and your brother ran into him. It must've been after we–" Shoan chomped down at his tongue, he turned his head to Scott.

"What do you mean 'we' Shoan?" His eyebrows rose as he starred him in the eyes.

"It's nothing."

"It's not fucking nothing, tell me!"

Shoan rubbed his chin, lowered his head in his hand, and rubbed his eyes. "We… as in me and Rock." He'd pause to let it sink in, hell, he'd offer him more wine. But he couldn't stop his mouth from running the truth. Not now anyway. He spent way too long lying to Scott. So it'd make no difference confessing.

"We were ordered by your father to kill you. All of you. But we couldn't. For fuck sake, it was a mother with kids!" Shoan paused briefly. "…Then one of you was singing a tune, over and over. When it got annoying we wanted–"

"You guys couldn't tell who was doing it because we were twins, right? So you shot my brother's cheek. When… it was supposed to be me."

_Gun shots flare in a dark alley way, then fade away in the dark as an echo_._ "AAURGH!" An excruciating cry came from the youngest twin. Rock held the gun up in Shoan's hand._

"_Why the hell did you do that, Shoan?" Shoan shoved Rock with force._

"_We have to kill them anyway…" _

_The elder brother started to run away with his brother in his arms. _

"_H-help!" His skinny legs wobbled as he ran faster. "Someone!" A bar door opened when a man poked out his head._

Scott laughed slightly reclining back in the leather seat. "And all this time… God, why didn't I see it sooner?"

"Scotty… he found out that he was your father when you were only ten. He could've killed you right then but–"

"He trained me to be a killer instead."

Shoan sighed again, pouring more wine into his own glass. "He visited his other family." Scott froze. "He did his best to keep both of them well, that and keeping the whole damn show a secret."

He remembered Chris's face again.

'_I'm his son.'_

'_My father says he's going on a business trip, but he's not. He's going here, the bar.' _

'_Going already?_

_Hm? Yeah… I'm just going out.'_

"Shoan," He glanced at his face and studied every each, every detail and said, "What do you know about the other family?"

"What I know? Nothing. I've already told you what I knew." Scott looked at Shoan in a way that shocked the man so deeply he had to lean against his desk. Scott walks up to him… with a faint smile and simply thanked him, and walked out the door like nothing ever happened.

Chapter 5

"Same coin, Different Side"

Sky was placed in a white room; everywhere he'd walk there would be nothing but blankness. A small figure would suddenly appear in the distance. Sky ran towards it, not having the slightest clue of what it was exactly, just that he had to run. The figure seemed to be sitting down on a bench, looking up at him, and even though he couldn't see the face of the figure he felt it was glad he was running, like its emotion was craved deep into his bones. When Sky ran it was like he was running in place, the figure wasn't getting closer, but further and the farther he was, the more the figure's emotion was unreadable. And then, nothing.

Like on cue, a gust of wind would knock Scott onto his back. When he opened his eyes, he was out of the strange blankness and he was in a familiar room, his room, with pressure pushed down on his chest. As he slightly lifted his head to see what was on him, he froze.

"C-Chris?" His hands hesitated to touch him. His hair, soft and fluffy as he ran his fingers through it. His eyes, warm hazel and green currents flicker as they watched him affectionately. His lips, soft and warm on and off of Scott, and his laugh, as brightening and cheerful as the sun itself. As Scott reached around his neck to hug him, the warmth suddenly went away. It slipped out of Scott's grasp sliding through his fingertips leaving him bare to the cold. A feeling of loss filled his chest. _Right there,_ he thought, feeling the remembrance slip away from him. _He was right there._

Scott cried out and opened his eyes. He found himself on the floor next to his bed. "Damn it, that dream again?" He sighed pulling himself up. It was rare that he would get so caught up in a person like this. Usually he'd be fine on his own, that or with Raven by his side. With those he was content. His world was forever in a spinning order.

But now things are different, _he_ made them different. The slightest remembrance of him and Scott couldn't sleep for hours, he'd even get those god damn dreams. Raven opened the door. As he peeked his head in his hair trickled to the side.

"Scott? Oh! ...Did you fall again?"

"No, I'm just doing stretches." Scott's sarcasm made Raven laugh.

"Two years and you're still at it." Raven smiled. His hair has gotten shinier and longer, it now rest at his shoulders. His eyes are more than lively as well, unlike his brother's, who is still dull and numb of light. Scott's hair has also been growing, but he keeps it the same as always to differentiate himself from his brother, like a bullet hole and personalities weren't enough. The only "twin" part about them are dull and basic. Just how Scott likes it.

"Well three guests are coming to the bar soon, so put some clothes on." Raven tapped on the wall twice and walked out.

Scott came downstairs wearing black jeans, combat boots, and his short sleeved plaid shirt. His hair was in a sloppy pony tail while loose strains were bouncing at the back, screaming to be brushed.

"Mornin' Boss!" Yelled lil' john sitting down on a stool next to the bar counters. He was wearing the G.P. hoodie, while wearing sandals and shorts. Raven was behind the counter serving the guests their drinks. Shoan sat closed to the window with his legs crossed on the table, he waved at Scott. Jennie was sitting on a stool as well, but didn't notice Scott's entrance. She was too busy eyeing his brother in her favorite summer dress, it was bright yellow, showing off the redness in her hair.

"Morning lil' John, Jennie…Shoan."

Shoan grunted. Scott still hasn't told Raven about Big T or anything about that night. It pains him to see Raven look into Shoan's eyes and smile, and he was pretty sure Shoan felt the same way. Deep down, he hoped that the guilt itself would kill him.

"Hey Sky, we have to visit the Grizzes tonight, pay the brats a little visit with our guns."

Jennie's head fell in her hand. "Here we go again…"

Shoan inhaled deeply. "Do you know what them spineless lil' fucks did to my baby?"

Scott sighed leaning against the wall "What now?"

"They shot the damn tires out!" He yelled, slamming his beer on the table. "You know how much it cost to patch that up? Oh my poor baby!" While Shoan was going on about getting his revenge, Jennie and Raven were having one of their long conversations. From another person's eyes, they look like their together. Jennie barely smiles when she's alone, with anyone actually. Raven, on the other hand, cracks cheesy jokes to get an easy grin and giggle out of her. Whenever Scott would ask his brother about Jennie he hardly answers, and if he did he'd deny his feelings for her.

John rested his head on his folded arms on the counter. "Y'all love birds just won't stop tweetin' to each other." He grinned.

In seconds the two both glanced at each other and looked away. Raven cleared his throat, looking down at the counter while wiping it. Jennie adverted her glistening blue eyes as she turned to the stool to the side, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder. Their faces were both cherry red. Lil' john laughed.

Scott smirked at his younger brother; it slowly faded as he went into a daze. Chris came out from the darkness behind him and hovered his hands over his eyes. He then leaned in real close to his ear and murmured something. Scott didn't hear it, he felt it. ", because I'm in love with you." Then a wave of memories stormed its way inside Scott's head all at once.

He remembered when they'd drive all around the city and just talk. He remembered when Chris was two hours late, and Scott was already convinced he wasn't coming. And when Chris finally showed up he came with doughnuts and coffee then said the cheesiest joke Scott had ever heard "donut be sad". He never laughed that much in his life.

He remembers when they went to the fair with their paintball guns, his cheerful laugh when they ran out of pebbles, and his dare devilish smile.

And after two years, he still remembers that night they spent together. Every piece, every detail, was displayed perfectly in his memory and body. He amount of lust he'd been hiding until that moment, the curiosity, and the unbearable pain. What they shared, it was far beyond comprehension for Scott.

Shoan waved his hand in Scotts face. "Hello? Earth to Scotty."

"Chris–" Sky blurted in an auditable mutter as he came back to awareness. His eyes snapped to Shoan, then trailed around the room. Everyone was silently staring at him. Scott grabbed at his chest and looked back at Shoan. "We're going to the Grizzes, tonight."

A wide grin cracked on Shoan's face. "That a' boy!"

Raven's eyed his brother closely, trying to figure him out. He noticed whenever he'd go into a daze Scott's face would turn pink, but whenever he snaps out he'd say 'Chris'. Raven thought longer. Scott went into the backroom shutting the door.

"That there boy sure did change." John stated while drinking his shot.

"Yeah, he sure did grow up, being the Boss and all." Jennie sighed, supporting her head on her hand.

"No, no, that ain't what I mean. I mean, the day dreamin' he's always been doing lately." Jennie and Shoan both nodded.

Raven paused. _Could it be..._him_?_ He questioned, immediately shaking the thought out of his mind. _No, it can't be._ The image of his brother being embraced by a man marked him for months and embedded itself in his memory for two years. All Raven wants to do is keep his big brother safe. How will he do that? Keep him far away from that guy as possible. Raven set down the wine bottle.

"I'll go check on him. You guys can drink whatever you like." As Raven went into the back room he spotted his brother pacing back and forth. He stopped to look up, his face burned red. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Scott hesitated to open his mouth.

"So it _is_ him." Raven huffed, looking away from him. "Two years past and you still can't get over him?"

"That's none of your fucking business." Scott retorted.

"It is when you're holding your skirt like a school girl when the slightest remembrance of him pops in your head!"

"Tch," He smiled while walking towards Raven. "You're the one to talk. You don't even have the balls to go out with that chick. Instead you're going to tuck your tail between your legs and coward."

"This conversation is _not_ pointed towards me, you asshole!" Raven shoved him back, breathing heavily. "If you really want to visit the Grizzes to see your Prince, go ahead, but let me tell you one thing, he's the one who is holding a gun at us. We Goldens don't have anything _but _each other and you want to throw that away for him." Raven paused, hiding the pain in his tone. "Are you that embarrassed to be my brother? Do you hate being twins with me that much?"

Scott remands silent, starring down at the floor boards.

Raven sucked in his lips, nodding. "Fine, I won't stop you anymore." Raven walked up the steps to the door. "But if you actually go, then you're no longer my brother." Scott looked up at the door slam.

He was right; all he thought about was Chris. Never did he look around to see what it was doing to everyone. Scott faintly laughed. "Damn it…"

When the guests were ready to leave, Jennie had to carry Lil' John out, while Shoan went down in the back room to grab Scott.

"Scotty boy, come on." Raven leaned against the door. Scott had to make a decision, Chris or His only twin brother. He shamefully looked down. Raven's eyes widen as he stood up straight, his mouth tasted like led.

"No…" He muttered.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." Scott grabbed his hoodie with the gun inside and walked out with Shoan.

"Sky!" Raven yelled running to the door. As he looked out he could see his brother look at him half way in the car. Scott got in and slammed the door shut, letting himself be taken away. Raven fell to his knees, eyes burning with tears. "Sky…"

Shoan drove up to the City, one of the Grizzes hide outs are there, and he heard that most of them will be there to party. It was located in the deepest part in the City, also known as "The wealth". Only the wealthiest of people can live there, nothing but towers and manors are found there.

"Hot damn." Shoan whistled as he saw the humongous home. It looked like homes in the nineteen hundreds. White bricks build up to what seemed like a seven story mansion. He continued to drive around the house to the back, big spot lights were on in the widened garage. Shoan parked the car behind the trees.

"What the hell, Shoan? Go."

He shushed him. Holding his index finger over his lips he squinted while leaning in. "Look."

Grizzes were talking in a circle with guns in their hands and in the back of their pants. They seem to be working on a car in the garage. "We should wait till the sun sets all the way. We don't want to be stopped and shot at." Scott nodded leaning back in the seat, slowly shutting his eyes.

When Scott opened his eyes it was completely dark, only the flashing lights from the house lit up the dirt road. He looked over at Shoan, he still sleeping. Suddenly a small light flickered from the garage Scott glanced at the shed again to see two boys arguing. One of them wore the Brown jacket with blue jeans; his hair was jet black and spikey. He was yelling at the other boy sitting on the hood of the car. Scott paused, staring at him. His hair, straightened and pulled back with pins, brownish black and glossy. His tone, tough enough to take a punch and now to hold a fight. His clothes, black leathered boots with the top folded down, jeans, gray under shirt with a black jacket. It was him. It _had_ to be him. Scott suddenly noticed a shining silver necklace around his neck.

The spiked boy walked back to the house, as the brunette went in the garage and used the back door. Scott had to get there, but he couldn't leave Shoan alone to spark trouble. He punched the sleeping drunk's stomach.

"Oof!" He couched holding his side "The hell was that for?!"

"It's dark. Go in the front and stay low. You'll fit in better. I'll go through the back."

Shoan nodded opening the car door. "Two gun shots and dead people will be the signal, boy."

"No, no, no." he quickly said "Shoan, you need to wait for _my_ signal."

Shoan rolled his eyes and shoved his gun back in the pocket. "Kill joy…" He ran out and started towards the front door. Scott immediately dodged the back door and ran to the garage.

Trying to calm his breathing, Scott opened the door. The door lead into a gray walled lounge room. There was a mini bar in the corner, a TV next to the couch, and a workbench where a brunette was sitting. Scott was unable to move his legs.

"Quince, I know. I'm working on it right–" He looked over his shoulder and paused when he saw a blonde at the door.

Scott saw his eyes widened, it was him. The green waves next to hazel, the warmness.

"Scotty?" There it was, the smoothness of his name being called, like it eased from his lips and into the air. Sky slowly began to smile. "Pfft." The smile wiped off his face before it could even form. "Well if it isn't my first love." He grinned, standing to walking over to him. "And my half–brother."

"You…knew all along?"

Chris rolled his shoulders. "Not really. I connected the dots a year ago." He reached out to Scott, brushing his hand past him shutting the door behind him. Suddenly a shift was in the atmosphere, even with the heat that was in mere centimeters away, and the scent that he remembered all those years.

That's when Chris whispered softly in his ear. "Is there something you want from me, Scott?" He slid his hand down Scott's arm to his hand and squeezed it. "Answer me." Chris yanked either hands above Scott's head, which were firmly pressed against the wall. He smirked with satisfaction when he noticed the red in Scott's white canvas. "So you do."

He knew exactly what Chris was doing, he was mocking him. He had to restrain his longing for him, but it was difficult to do with the brunette licking up his chin.

"Tch," Scott kneed his stomach, making him fall back holding it. "Fuck off, I'm not here to play with horny mutts."

Chris wiped spit from his mouth and held a cunning grin upon his face, like there was nothing better than being kneed in the gut. "So you still have a little fight in you? How sexy."

Scott folded his arms and growled. "I came here to save your ass."

Chris raised his shoulders before turning to the counter. "Save me, why do I need saving?" Chris leaned against the counter, arms crossed.

"Chris, listen to me,"

"I've done my listening. When we first met, to the day you dumped me, and I've–"

"I don't want… to fucking get back together!" He shouted, his fist still on the wall that he punched. "I don't… I don't want you to get hurt." What he was saying was a lie, Scott knew that. He wanted to go back to the way it was before, when they were together and still naïve about the future, but that's impossible.

"I never stopped." Scott looked up; the hazel was calmly studying at him.

"Stopped what?" He questioned walking towards him. Each step his heart grew louder, his face getting warmer. He felt a familiar warmth tighten around his waist, the warmth of his lips growing closer.

"Never stopped lov–"

Two gun shots were heard followed by screaming. _God damn it Shoan! _Sky thought, as his moment with Chris was interrupted. "Let's go!" Scott yanked his arm, practically dragging the brunette out of the lounge and toward the car in the trees. It was only a matter of time till more of the G.P. would come.

Scott opened the car trunk. Chris huffed "You have _got_ to be kidding me." He grabbed him by the jacket and threw him in.

"Nope." Closing the trunk he went around and hopped in the car. He paused for several seconds to think about what he was forgetting. "Shoan!"

Shoan ran with his gun raised in the air, his brown curls bounced as he ran towards the car. If it was a different time and place, Scott would've broke into laughter. The whole time Shoan was running his eyes never blinking and his face was stuck on panic.

He threw himself in, looking back as he went in reverse, and then flooring it, crashing through the white fence to the road.

"_Yehaw_!" He pounded on his steering wheel. "Now that's what I call revenge,"

Scott couldn't help but laugh with him. "I thought I said no shooting and lay low?"

"Bah, forget that. I only took one for my baby. Besides, I only got the brat's leg." Suddenly the car jerked forward coming to a complete halt. "Who the hell is that?!" He questioned, looking through the rear mirror.

"His name is Chris, and he'll be hiding here for a few days." Chris lazily raised his hand to wave. If Scott wasn't mistaken, this would be the feeling a teenage school girl should have when introducing the boyfriend to the parents.

"Why the hell does he need ta' stay here?" Lil' John sneered and plopped more black spit into his jar.

"A brown grosz, Living here? No way." Jennie shook her head "Wait, aren't we trashing their place right now?"

Shoan stood up laughing. "Hell yeah! We taught those pricks a lesson." Scott glared. Shoan cleared his throat and sat back down.

"Anyways… I don't want you guys to tell the others. I just need only you guys to know because you visit constantly."

John starred at the celling while scratching he back on his neck. "Including you, John."

Everyone managed to agree not to tell, if they did the entire group would storm to the bar with torches and pitch forks. Even though Scott has for one, completely lied about his feelings for Chris and two, ended up taking him to the bar. Something inside of Scott felt the same way he did when he first became Boss, he was proud of his triad. Suddenly Scott felt an atmosphere of guilt about pushing his brother aside, ever since he left he hasn't seen Raven.

Scott rolled out of bed, lacking any sleep, he needed to talk to Raven. Trailing his way down the dark hall to his brother's room he knocked twice. "Raven…?" There was no reply, Scott sighed and turned back to his room.

Until he heard muffled talking from the door. Scott held his ear to the door.

"Hey… your brother… he seems different." Shoan exhaled smoke, putting the stick back between his lips.

"My brother? I don't have one." Raven murmured while angrily folding his clothes.

Shoan snorted, chuckling softly. "Cut the shit, son. I know you still love him." Raven paused folding his shirt, looking over his shoulder.

"I just wanna be there for him, and this 'Chris' guy isn't going to do the job. I just don't know what to do."

Shoan blinked slowly with his jaw down and exhaled smoke through his nostrils.

"Does it look like I'm fugin' Dr. Phil to you? He's your brother, and who he's friends with I don't care. He just seems less fun lately, that's all I'm worried about." Pulling out his case he caught another cigarette and lit it.

"Did you already forget Scott is in charge? Besides, I'd like it better if he went back to normal without his boy toy."

Shoan paused, looking back towards the blonde. "Who did you say that Chris was again?"

"Apparently Scott's boyfriend, why?"

Shoan devilishly grinned Sliding the smoke back in his mouth. "How interesting…"

Scott couldn't hear anything else past "in charge". Only low murmurs from the door, it was too hard to make out. Footsteps came closer to the door. Sky ran into the dark lounge, it was the closest thing to him. The steps walked to his room door, opening it. They then turned around, walking away.

"Mmm…"

Scott jumped and turned around to see a brunette sleeping on the couch. How could he forget Chris was sleeping here tonight? He sighed, cracking the door open. He then closed it, looking back at Chris sleeping. He chuckled softly.

Chapter 6

"Stitches"

Chris awoke to the feel of air brushing against his arm, to which a blonde was sleeping on. His cheek pressed against it as he slept on the floor below him. Slowly moving his hand, Chris softly stroked the pale cheek.

"Mm…" Scott groaned, opening his eyes to see a calm grin.

"Not to be rude, but may I please have my arm back?" Chris softly said. Sky immediately sat up from him.

"Sorry I…"

"Why are you apologizing?" He chuckles, sitting up for the couch. "It's not a big deal." Scott's face flushed pure red.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ He thought with embarrassment. He stood up from the floor, walking to the door.

"Raven should be up making breakfast, come down if you want to eat." He opened the door, glancing back at Chris.

"Thank you… Scotty." Chris smiled, looking down at his feet.

"For what?"

Chris turned his head, starring at the green eyes. "Being with me." He nodded and walked out the door. As he thought back on everything that has happened between Chris and him, he was happy. Something sparked in his chest. He knew what this was, this feeling. Chris still loved him just as Scott did, even after two long years. Holding his chest with his hand he could feel his heart beat rapidly even though everything on his body was numb.

Scott looked up, his brother starred at him concerned. "Scott what the heck? I called your name, like, a hundred times."

Zoning back in he looked around. He was standing on the stairs, clinching his shirt. His white eye brows rose. "A-ah, sorry I was day dreaming."

"Yeah, no kidding. Anyways, breakfast is ready… for the fourth time."

"Yeah, yeah I get it." An uncomfortably silence spread between the twins. Clearing his throat, Raven walked up.

"Well… I'm going up to my room, I'll be down to eat later." Scott felt even more uncomfortable when he left. His brother knew exactly who he was thinking about, like he read his mind. He always acts strange when Scott thinks of Chris; it's always been like that ever since he caught them. Deep down Raven knew how much his brother loved him. He just couldn't accept that.

The blonde sighed, sitting down at the lonely dining table. Pancakes, eggs, and sausages. The normal meal for every morning. Suddenly Chris walked in the kitchen wearing a borrowed jacket and jeans; it must've been Raven's. Scott snorted as Chris sat down.

"Still wearing Raven's clothes, I see." He commented, chewing his pancake.

"Still eating with your mouth full, I see." Chris mocked, wiggling a sausage in Scott's face. Scott laughed turning his face away from the meat. "Eat it." Chris bent over the table, poking the meat on Scott's cheek.

"Fuck y–" Scott grabbed hold of Chris's arm as he fell back in his chair. The brunette tumbled on Sky. They stared for a moment, then laughed. It hurt, it really hurt. But the stupidity of the situation made it funny. The laughing between the two suddenly quieted. They stared at each other, then Chris proceeded lessening the gap between them.

"Ahem…" The lovers immediately fixed the fallen chairs and sat down separate from each other. The twin sat between them, creating an even more awkward atmosphere. Quick glances were the only conversation that crossed the table.

"I feel like I'm in a fucking prison." Scott muttered, stabbing his eggs.

"You know that feeling all too well, brother." A sharped replied. Raven set down his fork while starring his brother down. "Okay… what do you want to talk about then?"

"I don't know…why you hate Chris so much."

Chris sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. _Aand breakfast is ruined. _He thought.

"No, no." Raven raised his hand to Chris, shortly looking back at Scott. "You want to know why?"

"Matter of fact, I do." Sky slammed his hands down on the table, raising up over Raven. "Do tell, brother."

Raven did the same, budding heads with Scott while grinding his teeth. "How would you feel if something precious to you was being… _swallowed_ by some… _thing _right in front of you?"

"Well let's learn about a magical phrase called 'knock on the fucking door.'" He said with sarcasm. "And I'll have you know I'm not a collectible. So I can be _swallowed_ by whomever the hell I want!"

"Well aren't you a cheap whore!"

As the two bickered back and forth, Chris continued to eat his meal. "You really can make a great breakfast, Raven." Of course he was too busy fussing to actually hear the compliment. Chris thought it was best for him not to hear, it might put him in more rage.

The breakfast ended a lot faster than expected. The twins sat on the couch, watching TV in silence. Raven opened his mouth.

"Hey… I'm sorry about–"

"–There's nothing to be sorry about. You hate him. What can you do about it?" Raven looked down in guilt, but it was nothing less than the truth. To barge his way inside Scott's heart and push Raven out, and to be on a part of a triad that was hated for years. He had no choice _but_ to hate Chris. Sexuality for Raven, he could dismiss easily. He could care less what orientation Scott was, as long as he was his top priority, and in his case, Chris was in the way. "Where the hell is he?" Scott grunted, checking his watch.

"At the store, right?" Raven suggested. Scott rolled his eyes, lowering his arm.

"You're kidding right? You actually think he's at the store?" Raven blankly starred at him, clueless he nodded. "My god Raven, you're turning more into a housewife."

Raven sighed, resting his chin on his leg. "Come on, we're going." Scott sat up, grabbing his golden hoodie.

Panicky, he raised his head looking at Scott. "Wh-what, Where?"

"Out. What, you wanna watch cartoons or cooking shows?" Pulling the hoodie on. "Tch, enjoy." Raven nodded, running out with him.

Scott drove around for what seemed like hours, each second Raven got more nervous. Worried of getting lost, stuck, running out of gas, and more. Scott noticed his brother's skittishness. "Will you chill? We're just driving around." He calmly said with his eyes glued to the road. When they reached an abandon highway Scott lowered all the windows, letting the fast breeze whip their skin. Raven felt the car speed up, he stuck his hand out the window. He felt the cool wind slap his hand, running through and over his fingers.

"Faster baby!" Scott was leaned back in his seat, pressing down on the accelerator. His hair flipped and swished over his face and over his eyes. Raven smiled, for in this moment he never wanted to forget it. In a split second, maybe not even a second, Raven saw the first flash of light in his dull eyes. What made him even happier was he was the first to see it.

The boys yelled as loud as they could, blaring music in the car and letting the air take them away from earth. No Grizzes, no police, no City, no one. Just the highway, the thrilling wind, Scott, and Raven. Scott slowed the car, hopping out when he saw a bar. Raven looked down at his phone as they walked inside.

"Scott, we're on the border of Georgia." Scott shrugged, sitting down at an empty table.

"We'll drive back, don't worry." Raven still felt uneasy, although the trip here was completely indescribable, it felt as if Scott was running away. Raven loathed the feeling of being shut out on Scott's problems. He knew what he saw. For the first time he saw light in a killer's eyes, and that was a miracle alone. The waitress finally came to the table.

"May I–" A young red headed girl with deep blue eyes starred at the twins. Her pale skin turned as red as her long hair. She wore a black mini skirt with a half buttoned blouse. "Raven…"

"Jennie?" He'd forgot Jennie lived somewhere out of Georgia, but never imagined she'd work at a shabby place like this. "Wow you look… great." Scott looked at Jennie, then back to his brother.

"Oh really? I just got this job last week, so I kind of got used to this uniform…"

"Ahem." He snapped his finger.

Jennie's eyes were still glued to Raven. "Y-yeah… what do you want?" Scott honestly didn't want to deal with their bullshit. Every time they see each other expectantly the same scene happens.

"Hey, I think Raven has something really important to ask, Jennie." Raven snapped back to Scott, who was now grinning up at the waitress. She studied the nervous blonde, clinching the silver dish in her hands tightly.

"U-uh… I just thought that…" Raven looked back at Scott, blushing. "Maybe… we could… I don't know."

"Jen! Get your tail over here and send these beers, woman!" Jennie startled, straightened up and turned to the man behind the counter. As she nodded at the man, she turned her attention back to Raven.

"You have to be quick."

"Would you like to go–" He was interrupted by laughter. A wide grin showed on the red heads face.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you. Let's make it eight thirty on Saturday, okay?" Raven nodded, trying to hold back his excitement. "I'll get someone to bring you two drinks." Once she sashayed back to the counter Scott winked at his brother.

"At 'a boy."

As they went back to the car, Scott heard the sound of skin being slapped. A sound he knows all too well. He walked towards the alley way next to the bar. A man, the same man who ordered Jennie to serve beers, was striking a waitress in the face.

"What the hell did I tell you? Shut up!" He spat on her, and that's when Scott felt disgusted. What has he been doing to Jennie? Was he beating her like he was doing to this woman? Suddenly other feelings sided merged within him, Pity and hatred.

Scott reached into his hoodie's pouch; pulling out his Golden pistol he held it to the man. The woman caught him over his shoulder, shaking her head. "What, No?" As the man raised his fist to her Scott pulled the trigger. The man fell passed her, bleeding out on the wet ground.

"N…No!" She yelled grabbing him in her arms. Scott felt electrocuted with cold shiver that ran down his spin. He lowered his gun. "He was… he was just drunk, and you killed him!"

"He was beating you to death."

The woman looked up, tears ran down her face. "And? He was my only way out the slums!" The woman began sobbing. Scott reached out, walking closer. "Stay back you _monster_!" He shoved the pistol back in his pocket, sprinting back to the car.

"Scott, what was that sound?" Raven questioned. Scott turned on the car.

"Nothing…" His voice quivered, his hands never stopped trembling as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

The ride back was silent between them. They got out the car and went through the back door where Chris was waiting for them on the couch.

"You guys went out?" He asked.

Raven nodded, folding his hoodie on the counter. "It's a long story." Chris looked over to Scott, who quietly went up the steps. "Oh, don't try. He wouldn't say a word to me on the way back."

He got up, racing to the blonde. "Yeah, to you."

A knock came from his door. "It's not locked…" A drained voice said from inside. Chris came in, immediately spotting Scott who sat on the bed.

"Scott…"

"I killed someone today." He looked up to see a shocked expression. "He was beating an innocent woman to death."

"Well good. You did her a favor."

Scott continued. "And when I killed him… I was called the monster." He chuckled softly looking back down at his feet. "A woman would degrade herself that much just to get in the City. All because of thugs like me." His shoulders trembled and he covered his face with his hands. "She's right."

Chris kneeled down, wrapping his arms around him. "Scott, that's not true."

Scott pounded his chest to try and get him off. "Then who the hell am I, Chris, 'A good person'? Like hell I am." Scott narrowed his watery eyes into small slits. "You don't know anything about me… I was born a murderer, nothing else." Scott fist halted and trembled.

"When I was seven, I shot a kid in the knee cap and felt _nothing_. So I kept shooting until I did, and once I did feel something, it was mere entertainment. When I was ten I learned how to strangle by using animals. When…" Scott's voice trembled even more than his blood stained hands. "When I was thirteen I–"

Chris grabbed the hands on his chest, starring in his eyes. "–Scotty, please, no more."

"I'm not like you Chris, you're happy. You see the light in things, you are able to trust and… I'm–I'm the darkness. I'll bring you down and hold you back… I'm a born monster–"

"–You're you." Reeling in to his lips he pecked them softly and left it there for what seemed like minutes, but that only made Scott's tears grow more uncontrollable, made his heart's wound tear open about bleed out.

"My best friend," Chris pecked them again, slightly tilting Scott's head back. "My lover," Moving his hand to Scott's cheek he held the embrace, separating their lips moments after. "And my Scott. No many how many people you've killed, no matter what gang you're in, or what terrible things you've done. It's now that counts." Chris slowly moved the pale hand to his chest, pressing it against the spot that throbbed. "I'll always be yours." He smiled warmly. "That's why I quit The Brown Grosz…"

"Wh-why?"

The loneliest part in Scott's heart felt like it's been patched up and glued. Filled with something he's never felt before. All Sky's life he's been lied to, deceived, tricked, and spit on. Then out of the blue a muddy rich boy comes, replacing the feeling of hatred with everything greater. The place Raven was trying so hard to reach inside of him was poked at and squeezed by Chris.

He was so happy. So happy… he felt like he could die now and it wouldn't matter. Scott returned the kiss and forgot that his cheeks were still damp from tears.

While Scott was wiping them, his arm was grabbed and Chris opened his mouth. "I love you, Scott." He said, wasting no time to kiss at Scott's neck.

"What is… your favorite part about me?" He questioned and instantly felt the wave of embarrassment. Where the hell did that come from? He thought. But Chris smirked, raising up Scott's shirt.

"Maybe your response when you're spoiled," He replied, kissing down to his navel. Scott flinched, grabbing Chris's arm. The brunette reaches up to peck his lips, then opens his eyes to peer at his green orbs. With the pad of his thumb, he softly wiped remaining tears away. His eyes were still a little red, but Chris still saw a hint of embarrassment in them.

"Maybe your shyness," He finally said. Scott blinked several times and looked away with reddened cheeks, only to have his chin grabbed and pulled back. "Maybe your voice," Chris put his lips back to work as he made a trail down Scott's stomach, this time he let his teeth get involved. He released a gasp and his knees buckled, his tone becoming more impatient.

"Chris…"

As Chris pulled his gaze back to Scott's eyes, he smiled. He completely stopped what he doing just to stare into them. "But my favorite part about you, Scotty, are your eyes."

Did he hear him correctly? His… _eyes_? But they are the scariest thing about him. So how can he love something so terrifying… so hideous, so gloomy? The thought struck Scott so bad he began to tremble and shed tears again.

"Scotty?"

"Why… do you have to be so different than everyone else?"

"Because I love you." Chris blandly said.

A familiar question was asked when Chris wrapped the blonde's legs around him after he gently pushed Scott on his back, and answered by Scott in a humble tone.

"Yes..."

The instant the ray of sunlight hit his face, his eyes reluctantly opened. Christfer woke up next to the blonde. Scratching his head with a yawn, he got up to go to the kitchen. As he walked down the hallway, Raven leaned against the wall. He looked up at the brunette.

"Did you…?"

"Yeah, he's okay now. All he need was a little talk–" Raven interrupted, still staring at him.

"No not that. I mean…uh…" Raven's eyes were caught wavering down Chris's bare torso to his jeans. The second Chris caught on his face burned red.

"Ah! That…uh…yeah, we did."

He nodded, looking back down at polished floor boards. "I see… so he's serious." They stood there in silence, clearing their throats and deciding whether to walk away or not. Chris's stomach echoed from the silent walls, he forgot he was headed for the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?" Raven asked, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, sure."

Although Raven and Scotty have the same facial details, Chris can perfectly tell the difference, even if they were identical twins. Chris can see through the similarity and find the differences. Scott is short tempered, horribly stubborn, and uncontrollable. While Raven on the other hand is more calm, easily manipulative, and innocent. Easiest way to tell the difference, one gets pissed faster than the other.

He walked to the kitchen with Raven and sat down at the table waiting for his meal he only thought one thing. Scott. Would he mind waking up alone? What if he wanted something to eat too? Could me manage to wake up instead of sleeping past afternoon again? Chris's train of thought was interrupted by an irritated voice.

"So… you're serious about him, aren't you?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"You do realize I don't approve of this, right? It's hard enough seeing him happy with you." Raven glared over his shoulder.

Chris chuckled, resting his head on his hand. "Is that so? Are you saying you don't want see your brother happy?" Raven made a loud bang after he threw his spatula onto the pan.

"Who said I didn't want him happy? If anything I want to be the one to make him smile like you do. Iwant to be the one he cares about. I want to be the one he thinks about day in and day out."

"God damn, Shut up about you. What about Scott? You're his only brother, Raven. I have no doubts that he cares for you just as much as he cares for me. You just need to let him off your leash so he can look after himself for once. You should be happy that he can hold a smile on his face while living in this shit! Stop acting like a child and realize he loves both of us."

"How dare you say that? Acting as if you know his feelings, acting like you've lived with him you're whole life." Raven turned the stove on low, then turned to glare ice at the brunette. "Scotty and I are brothers; I know more about him than you ever would."

"You're right, I don't know, but that doesn't mean I don't want to." Raven opened his mouth and swiftly snapped it shut; like all of the words have been taken from him. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes in order to be with him." Raven looked up, confused.

"Chris… you do know you'll never be able to see your mother again, right?"

Chris's grin decreased, hiding his perfect teeth. "I know. But she isn't the type to care if her son was missing, wine bottles gave her more company than I ever did." Raven gave an unsettled nod.

Before Raven could say anything, Chris skimmed his mind and interrupted. "Please, Raven, I promise I won't hurt him."

As if the timing wasn't perfect enough, Scott wobbled in the kitchen, sniffing the air. "Damn, something smells good." He yawned, scratching his stomach with on hand under his white shirt. Raven peered at Chris's direction one last time.

"Chris… Welcome to the Golden Phants." Scott looked up at Raven, Smiling ear to ear.

Raven figured that he couldn't fight for something alone forever. He found what he wanted to fight for. The light that shinned in Sky's eyes, that one gleam of happiness, he wanted it all back, and Chris was his key.

– Years ago –

"Scott, come here." A man yelled into the dark basement. But he was answered with bitter silence. He began to grow annoyed. "Scotty get your ass up here!"

That when the sound of bare feel hit the wooden stairs. Then he saw him, the boy wearing the stench of sweat and dirty clothes. He must've been kept there for weeks, his cheeks inverted, casting a gruesome view of bones, along with the swollen dark patch under his eyes.

"Good boy. Did you finish that… project?"

The boy nodded slowly, his head never once left the floor.

"If you lie to me, we'll keep you down there longer. Being honest is a very important thing in this gang. So we need to train you very early, okay?" The man slowly reached down and pats the matted, tangled hair of the boy. "Do you understand why we're doing this?"

"So I can… be like Big T…" He spoke in a feeble voice, his screaming must've torn something. The man smiled.

"That's right, Scott, you're so smart." He said sweetly. "Now for your next project, I want you to go in the back and catch a bird. And do the same thing you did to that rabbit, okay?" The boy nodded again, this time looking up. His eyebrow arched up as if he wants to say something but can't.

"Is…" He began. "Is my brother going to do the same thing I'm doing?"

"No, of course not."

It took a while to respond. But once he did, he smiled and looked back down. "Really? That's good." And lifelessly proceeded to his order. He was ordered to do horrible tasks to animals each day, and locked in his prison once done. If he's safe, it doesn't matter if he rots in that prison for the rest of his life. Even if that means his twin never fines out what Big T does to him in his "training" or, why he hasn't seen each other at all during so. Even if… he's brainwashed.

It is fine, he was fine with not seeing his brother for two years and just his projects, what matters is that they aren't suffering together. As long as he doesn't see him like he was, as long as he doesn't think of him as a monster. As long… being alone is a good thing… so it's easier he to stop thinking of others. Yeah…

Everything… will be fine… like this.

Chapter 7

"Punishment"

Scott woke up from the same dream, he found himself on the floor yet again. Pulling his sweaty body up on the bed he sighed, then slammed his head in the plush pillow.

That's when the door opened.

"Who is it?" Sky's exhausted voice muffled in the pillow.

The door slammed shut. "Who do you think?" Chris said jumping on the bed, crawling towards the blonde. Once he hovered perfectly over Scott's back, He slowly kissed up the pale soft skin between Scott's arched shoulder blades, licking it upwards to his neck.

Scott whimpered a moan, his face furnished bright pink. The second Chris sunk his teeth in his skin Scott was hit with reality and he flipped over. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm turned on." Chris bluntly answered.

"Then go hump a bear, you mutt!" Scott put both his hands on Chris's cheek, smushing it as he pushes up. Chris grabbed his hand, lustfully sucking on one of his fingers.

"Fuck. Off!" Scott pushed the horny brunette off the bed, falling sideways made Chris hit the back of his head on the wall.

"Ow!" Chris watched as the now pissed, but awake, Scott walked out the room. He smiled while rubbing his throbbing head.

Scott covered his mouth with back of his hand, face still red as a cherry. Although he was more than happy about having Chris back, he's having trouble holding back on his desires; the last thing he wanted was for someone other than his brother walking in on them. As he went down the steps to the bar he saw Raven wipe the tables. "Raven…"

He suddenly looked up turning his head towards his brother. "Scotty, morning."

He began thanking God that there was someone normal he could talk to, enough to take the color from his face from his morning harassment. He smiled walking over to his younger twin, then softly knuckled his head. "Don't over work yourself." Scott said, his tone a little too stern than he'd expected.

Raven nodded. "Want a something to drink, water, beer, O.J?" Raven had no idea why he offered his brother orange juice, the same orange juice that was left untouched for two months after it was taken head by a costumer with tobacco in his mouth.

Scott shook his head, heading towards the back room.

"Nah, we're out of beer."

"On it." Raven sighed, running out the door.

Scott sat down on the couch. He thought about–

The door opened, slowly shutting.

"Damn, you're back alrea…" It wasn't Raven.

A man with brown curls walked down the steps to Scott, grinning widely as if he was sprung out of a creepy horror movie, devious and unreadable. "Well if it isn't Princess Sky."

Scott was befuddled, and questioned his hearing for several seconds before spoke. "Come again?"

He laughed enough to sound like a wheezing toy, and inhaled deeply when he was done. That's when his wide grin miraculously grew wider as he held up Scott's pistol. "I said, Princess." Instinctively, flight or fight was no longer in the question, he was being threatened with his own gun. Sky sprinted towards Shoan, and within a swift motion of air and an escaping gasp from Scott's lips, the man twisted the blonde's arm and shoved him against the wall.

He shuttered in pain from how death tight the grip was, he felt his muscles shift in awkward positions, and if he were to move his arm it would probably snap a bone or two. Shoan reeled into his ear, letting his raspy chuckle slide against his cheek. It was as if he knew what pain he was causing.

"Did it feel good or great?" Scott's eyes widened, his face ran cold with fear. "The feeling of a man, you liked it didn't you? No, you _loved_ it." Lowering the gun down to the crease in Scott's pants, the pistol grinded in the center. "Here, right? How many times? Once, three times, four?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Scott wiggled and squirmed in the lock hold, he could've cared less about his arm, getting away from him was his main priority. Shoan twisted his limb more, making him yell as he felt the small tissues snap loose. Shoan pulled the gun back up to his head.

"How dare you! You fuck a Brown Grizz and ask him to move in because you miss him? If life was a romance story I wouldn't give a fuck, but it's not. People kill and get killed, a never ending cycle! We can't have a weak ass Boss leading this group!"

Scott growled back. "Then what the hell do you call Big T? Honorable? Strong? No, he's the weak one, putting a hit on his family just to be in the city. You knew that selfish bastard wanted to kill us the second he found out we were his!" Scott glared at him from the corner of his eyes.

Shoan took a minute to dual Scott's intense glaring until he spit on the floor. "A fucking bitch as a Boss…" He released his arm and held Scott's gun in front of him to take. Holding his throbbing arm for several seconds, he snatched it and returned the supporting hand back to the damaged limb. "Let me tell you something, Scott, I was the one who begged him not to blow both your brains out."

"And let me tell you something, Shoan, you're gonna to have to do a shit more begging so I don't blow your brains out." Scott glared into his eyes, grinding his clinched teeth together.

Shoan grunted and walked out the back door, slamming it.

Raven ran into the room. "Scott, what happened? I heard yelling." The poor boy nearly wet himself after being a victim of Scott's gruesome glare, he looked at the burning in his brother's green eyes, the eyes he recognized years ago when he was in practice. The fact that Scott's same killer glare was directed towards him mortified him completely. Raven's throat was swollen with fear. Not a second later a low growl came from Scott.

"What happened…? You told." He snatched him by the collar, so fast Raven missed when Scott was coming towards him. "Why the fuck did you tell!?" Scott held up his fist.

With hands raised, Raven turned his face away from him. "I...I didn't know what he was going to do!" To his surprise, or sudden luck, the grip on his collar suddenly loosened. He restarted, trying to find a better approach to ease him. "I'm sorry, Scott. It was before I…" Lowering his fist, he walked to the steps only to see Chris standing next to the door. Scott walked up the steps brushing his shoulder passed him.

Chris looked back, then down at Raven. "Where'd he go?" The stern voice demanded.

He shrugged "Probably up to his room." Chris slowly walked down the steps, his face colds serious.

"Not Scott." Getting closer to the door and cracked it open. "That bastard named Shoan."

A fist slams against the wall, deepening the hole already made. Pieces of white paint and wall break to fall on the cold floor. The blonde pulled back his fist, examining the redness and blood running down his hand and began to pace around the room. He'd been in his room for more than hours and he just got news that Chris went missing. Scott was guessing that he played hero and confronted Shoan himself.

"That _idiot_!" He grunted punching the wall again. Scott leaned his back against the wall, slowly sliding down on the floor. His bruised bleeding hand didn't bother him, only the feeling him this stomach.

Hate. So much…hate. He hated the City, His father, The Grizzes, Shoan, and most of all himself. A fire was starting inside his heart that he couldn't extinguish, and he needed to do something, but what?

His phone rang, questioning whether or not he should answer he reached over for it. "Scott, Speak."

"Hey, boss. We need you down here!" Lil' john yelled into the phone, if Scott was mistaken, it sounded as if it was an overly played prank. Scott released a sigh and answered anyways.

"Why, is it the Grizzes?" He questioned, examining his reddened hand.

"No it's much worse! It the cops, they after me and we need a fast get away!" His panicked voice rose.

Scott looked at the clock, it read four twenty p.m. "Fine. This is the last time I'm buying you guys out of trouble." He hung up, throwing on a pair of black pants with a white T shirt and Golden hoodie. Scott winced from pain, looking down at his hand. Rolling his eyes he grabbed bandages and quickly rapped his hand, tearing it loose with his teeth.

Scott ran out the door while shoving the golden pistol in his pocket.

Driving toward the warehouse John supposedly hid. As he approached the destination there was nothing but dark gloomy alley ways and broken down shed.

"What the hell was Lil' John doing all the way out here?" he thought, parking the motor-bike next to the warehouse. He slowly opened the door, inside was pitch black and as he walked in the motion sensors went off and dim lights flickered above him. It looked like a barn but with crates and big boxes stacked on top of each other. He heard clapping from the balcony above him. A figure came out of small room, Scott's eyes widened.

"Well, thanks for joining the party." Shoan grinned, crossing his arms on the railing and leaning his upper body on it.

"Where's lil' John?" Scott snipped.

"Johnny? Right behind you."

"Wha–" The second Scott looked over his shoulder an elbow slammed against his chin, forcing him on his fours.

"Fucking prick, acting cocky just because you're boss. Well, let me help you open your eyes, Scotty." John continued to bash Scott's stomach with his foot, making him cough blood. Twice he's grabbed John's foot and try to fight back, but his hand would be stomped harshly by his other foot to release him, each time this happen, Shoan would laugh. "You're just some weak blondy who can't control his temper, and I don't care who Big T made Boss, he's dead. So I can shoot your ass right now and say your dying words were for me to be in charge. I've spent years scrubbing everyone's ass, and I'm not going to turn around and scrub some brat's." John picked Sky up by his collar, throwing him on the floor closer to the balcony. Shoan smiled down at the wheezing boy.

He rested his head on his folded arms the way I child would. "Now, I'm not going to kill you yet." Sky looked up, supporting his upper body with his wrapped hand while the other held his stomach. His vision was blurred from the oozing red coming from his forehead, his ears were ringing slightly, but enough for him to hear the next of Shoan's words that stopped his heart completely.

"_I want you to see your Romeo." _

He snapped his fingers; four or five Brown Grosz came out kicking and pulling Chris by his hair to the rail. Shoan grabbed his chin and held up his head. Showing his scars and bruises, blood trailed down his mouth dripping on the wooden rail. His blacked eye slowly opened to see Scott on the floor.

"S-cot–" Shoan's grip on his chin tightened.

"Shut up, you piece of shit." He grinned looking down at the blonde. "Now…" He snapped his fingers again. Lil' John dangled a familiar silver necklace over Sky's face.

"N-no!" Chris yelled before being punched in the stomach and partially bent over the rail, he could tell what Shoan had in mind if Chris were to speak out again, he'd be thrown off.

"This here medallion belongs to them Grizzles." Lil' john said.

Scott chuckled, managing to talk through the blood. "I… already know he was a part of the… Brown Grosz… you fuck." Lil' John held up his fist, about to strike him until Shoan interrupted.

"We know that too, but your Romeo over here is hiding something bigger."

Scott starred at him, eyes full of disbelief. "Chris…?"

"Scotty… I'm… I'm sorry." His wind bag wheezed, making a loud enough whistle sound to be heard from below the balcony.

Scott's ears ringed from the hysterical laughter of Shoan's. "Poor little princess, getting her little heart broken. Not even knowing that necklace means the leader of The Brown Grosz." Chris couldn't even look Scott in the eyes anymore, shame showed on a face of a liar, but if there was one thing that was true, it was that he did try to quit. Shoan laughed again, and spoke like a game show host presenting their next top prize. "That's right! Ex-boss of the grizzles got his ass kicked." He laughed.

Shoan forcefully pulled Chris's hair, dragging him down the steps to the blonde. Lil' John grabbed Scott's hair yanking it back as Shoan threw Chris to the ground next to him. "Big T sure can make some interesting shit. Two half–brothers fuck each other, one doesn't even know the other's on the wrong team, and on top of that they're both Leaders of that team. Stupid bastards."

Everyone laughed in the room, humiliating the beaten boys. Shoan grabbed a pocket knife from his back pocket and held it up to Chris's neck, holding his chin up enough for Scott to see the slight blood run down his neck.

"For fuck sake, stop!" Scott yelled, still being held down. The blade suddenly moved away from his neck and on to the floor in front of Chris.

"Fine, _boss_, have it your way." As he released the beaten brunette, he pulled a gun to his head. "Okay, Grizz, I'm going to give you a chance to save yourself. All you have to do is take the knife, and cut Scotty's throat." Chris's eyes widened as he stared at Scott, he was sure he could hear his heart rate beating rapidly within his chest, just about ready to burst.

Shoan pushed he gun to him head more. "Grab it!" He demanded. Chris reached for the knife, firmly holding it in his hand. "Good… now get closer."

Chris scooted closer to Scott, still wielding the blade in hand. He could see tears run down Scott's cheek, the liquid carried blood and left a clean line behind.

"Chris…" He whimpered softly, Chris slowly brushed his over his cheek to wipe away the tears and sprawled hair.

"Scotty…" Scott slowly closed his eyes when Chris held the blade up to him. Scott could fell the blade tremble on his neck as he swallowed. That's when he felt warmth touch his lips. He heard the rattle of a blade hit the floor when he felt arms around him.

John looked at the Lovers. "Uhm, Shoan?"

Shoan grunted pointing the gun at them. "Have it your way!"

Lil' John released Scott, running out the way. With lips still connected, Chris shoved the blonde over, hovering over him.

Gun shots echoed in the warehouse.

Blood stained the stomach of Scott. Chris slowly looked down at his bleeding side, turning his hand to show himself blood. His eyes should've been shocked, or at least horrified, yet instead he had the expression like he'd expected this event to happen.

Chris quickly took his gaze off his bloody hand and peered at Scott through thin, saggy slits of hazel. He smiled, then collapsed on Scott.

Shoan reloaded his gun and now aimed at Scott, he looked him directly in the eyes after saying his last words. "Fuck you, Scotty." Three gun shots fired. The man fell to his side, bleeding out his head.

His curls stained in blood.

Scott turned his head to the source of the rounds, and Rock was standing by the warehouse door, his pistol silenced with smoke coming out of it. "I'm sorry, my friend…" He muttered. Rock looked over at Scott who was still holding Chris in his arms, Chris was now turned upwards and his back leaned against Scott's chest like a limp ragdoll. Scott's hair slightly dangling over his face as he looked down, and began shaking Chris as if it'd bring him back to his senses.

"Chris… Chris! Answer me, damn it! Chris!" After more the several seconds of nothing Scott plummeted his head in the nook of Chris's shoulder, it took Rock a minute to realize his shoulders were slightly jerking, and that he'd began to cry. Rock rushed over, kneeling down next to them. Scott raised his head to prove Rock right, and showed the streams mixing in with blood. The thugs ran out the warehouse, cussing under their breath.

"Sc...otty." His hand rose, sliding it on the pale cheek while leaving traces of red. Scott instinctively covered the limp hand with his, beginning to smile and cry at once, thanking God that he didn't take him.

"We have to get him to the hospital, can you walk?" Rock finally said, asking with appropriate amount of concern.

Scott nodded, shifting the weak hand that he covered around his neck, and wrapping and pulling Chris's arm around the other side of his neck. He nearly stumbled back down at first, his body had to stabilize and balance the additional weight being supported on his shoulder. Once that was clear, he then began limping out of the warehouse with Rock, but first he glanced back at Shoan. He learned something from him.

Shoan had everything, money, girls, and friends. But he was blind of that. The people in the City loathed anyone who was lower than them. The people in the Slums loathed anyone who was higher than them. Since Shoan was in the middle, he chose to walk the slums route, to find his own sun. Yet ended up wanting more than sun, he wanted strength, more money, and power. Thus, he broke out for war, and lost.

And Scott learned, unlike Shoan, that to be able to see the light of the sun, you have to get used to seeing the dark.

Scott turned around, limping out the door, leaving the warehouse in quietness, and quiet it will stay.

– One month later –

A blonde waited in his car, tapping on his phone till he saw a man walk out the large building. He looked up at him as he ran to the car shirtless with a T- shirt balled in his hand. His chest wrapped up with a bandage. "Thanks for waiting for me." He leaned in the car window, pecking his lips swiftly.

"Raven called, he wants us to 'hurry our asses up'. Is it me or is he getting meaner?"

The boy laughed while pulling the T shirt on. "Who do you think he got it from?" Grinning charmingly. "_Scotty_?"

The man jumped in the car, before driving away they grinned at each other.

Two Little Mice, drive down the road into their sunshine…

The End |

(Credit song: Primary – Happy Ending)


End file.
